Running From A Terrible Past
by crossxmyxheart232
Summary: Kagome runs away from her past and comes to a dojo where she meets some preety strange people, and one she falls in love with. Things can explain themselves from here. Please R
1. Running Away From Her Past

Okie. this is the first Inu fanfic I've ever done so tell me if I introduce characters to soon or what.

(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, but the plot line is mine though.)

Chapter 1: Running from her past

Kagome was running down the street, away from a terrible past.

Her mother couldn't live without a man in her life. Her real dad was an asshole who beat her mom and left her. Her former step-dad mentally, phisicaly, and verbally abused her.

Now, knowing what had happened in the past, Kagome's mother was constantly bringing men into thier home.

_I can't take it anymore!!!_ Kagome thought angrily. _She says she can live without a man in her lire but I don't see it. I really don't._

Kagome continued running, not really paying attention to where she was going, lost in her own thoughts, 'til she ran into someone.

The force of the impact was so great that it knocked Kagome down.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" an angry voice said.

Kagome looked up and stared at the person, or should I say youkai that was standing infront of her.

He was tall, with silver hair that came to his waist, and he had bright golden eyes. His most startling feature was his ears. They're little white dog ears pearched on top of his head. He wore a wierd red outfit and had a sword straped to his hip.

Kagome started to get and said, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, I didn't mean to run into you."

"It's kinda obvious that you weren't paying attention, but that's okay, just watch where you're going. Oh by the way, what's your name?" He was kinda curious 'cause now that he'd gotten a good look at her, he thought she was preety.

Kagome blushed and hid her face behind her curtain of raven black hair and said, "Kagome. My name's Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome, that's a preety name." the youkai said.

_Yes, that's a very preety name. It suits her,_he thought, scaning her from head to toe, his eyes lingering on her more prominent features. Like her slim body, nice curves, and full breasts.

Kagome noticed his eyes moving along her body and to stop this she said, "Umm...what's your name, you haven't mentioned it yet."

The youkai blinked, startled out of his thoughts and his hentainess of undressing her with his eyes.

"Oh my name's Inuyasha." he said.

"Oh...Okay and I say again sorry for bumping into you." Kagome said, turning around thinking about her next move and where to go now that she'd escaped the hellhole that was her home.

"Don't go yet!" Inuyasha said, practically begging her to stay.

"I'm sorry, I've got somewhere I've gotta be." Kagome said. _Though, I've got no clue where that place is._

"Well, can I at least have your number?" he said, not wanting her to go.

"Umm...I guess so." Kagome said, pulling out of her purse pen and paper, kinda startled at his sudden intrest in her.

After all that was said and done, Kagome conyiued down the street, walking this time so she could try to find a place to stay for the night, maybe even a few days.

Kagome started asking at hotels what thier price was seeing if she had enough money to pay them. They were all to high for her small spending limit.

Then a little way down the road from the last motel she stopped at she came upon a homely looking little dojo wondering if they'd give her food and a place to stay for the night.

She walked up the garden path and when she reached the door she lightly knocked.

Kagome heard alot of comotion from inside, then she heard a scream, and then a slap.

A second later the door opened and a girl stood there leaning against the door frame with a flushed face and she was panting slightly.

"How may I help you miss?" the girl asked polietly.

"Umm...I know this is a wierd question but I was wondering if I could stay here for the night, I don't have anywhere else to go." Kagome said, a little nervous, 'cause she'd nver been that outgoing around people.

"Sure, come on in, we've got room!" the girl said. "Oh, what's your name?"

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." Kagome told her.

"Cool, my name's Sango." Then she held out her hand as a guy came running up to them. Sango's hand caught the dude in the chest and when it did he just stood there pouting a lilltle. "This is Miroku. He came here a few weeks ago." Sang said.

Miroku got passed Sango's hand and took hold of both of Kagome's hands and said, "Yes, I'm Miroku and will you bear my children for me?"

"Uhh............" Kagome just stared at him.

"My god Miroku, do you have to ask that to every girl you come in contact with?" another guy said, as he walked up to the three of them.

"Oh, Kagome, fancy seeing you here." the guy said.

"Inuyasha! I didn't know you knew her!" Miroku said, quickly dropping Kagome's hands, afraid of what Inuyasha might do to him.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha and then said, "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Well, that's okay, and I guess I don't need to worry about calling you then." Inuyasha said.

"Okay, now that introductions are over, let's get you settled in your room, and then I'll show you around." Sango said.

"Okay," Kagome said, following Sango down the hall.

Okie, that's the end of that chapter. So what do ya think? Is it good, is there ne thing I need to fix or work on or ne thing like that? Please R&R and tell me if there's ne thing wrong.

Lil cat Ichigo


	2. Getting Settled In

Well, I'm deciding to update finally. I've got all day to do whatever I want. I'm home sick so you should be happy that I'm up outta bed, against parents orders updating my story. But, I'm not complaining, this gives me something to do, there's nothing on t.v. so i'm doing this. Okie, I'll do review responses.

bleeding black rose- HI! I'm updating so be happy, and what did we do in school today?

tsukasa293-I'm updating and so far this fanfic's going pretty good. I've got 4 reviews so far. But ne way,thanks for the review.

sakura-iico- hi jen! I'm bored, and please R&R this chappy to and no need to drool, I'm updating, okie?

Sweet as Sugar- I'm updating so be happy and yes plz update ur stories! I'm going insane 'cause I can't find out what happens next 'til you update!

Oh, before I forget, Plz read a fanfic by sakura-iico. It's a cardcaptor sakura fanfic and it's called 'Yuesangel' plz R&R her story 'cause it deserves more reviews than it already has. It's really good. Okie, now on with the chappy.

_blah, blah, blah-_ persons thoughts

Chapter 2: Getting Settled In

After Sango led Kagome to her room, Kagome headed for the shower. Then after that, she got dressed and went to see what everyone was doing.

"Hey, Kagome, we're just finishing dinner. Why don't you join us?" Sango hollered from the kitchen.

"Okie, I'll do that 'cause I am kinda hungry and whatever you're fixing smells really great!" Kagome said, looking for a place to sit.

There was one open space in between Miroku and Inuyasha. Kagome sat down, wondering what was gonna happen this time.(Heh-heh, perfect seating plan huh?)

A few minuets after she sat down she started talking to Miroku. Before she knew it she felt a hand on her backside. She squeaked and placed the hand with it's owner.

Sango heared someone shout, "YOU PERVERT!!!!!!" then she heared a slap. "My god Miroku, you really are a pervert!" Sango muttered under her breath as she carried a tray ladden with food out.

She walked in in time to see Inuyasha put a protective arm around Kagome and scoot her and the chair as far away from Miroku as possible. (Aww! It's so cute!!!!)

"Umm...how about we just eat and stop all of this nonsense, okie?" Sango said, setting the food down. "Help yourselves, there's plenty for everyone!"

after dinner

"I'm gonna go on to bed okay?" Kagome said, getting up from the couch.

"Okay, we'll see ya in the morning then." Inuyasha and Miroku said in unison.

"Okay Kagome, we'll see ya when you get up!" Sango said cheerfully.

When Kagome got indside her room she looked around, thinking, _Hmm. . . I could get used to this. I really like it here. I feel like I belong for once._

Kagome sighed and flopped down on her bed, eventually falling asleep.

Kagome woke with a start, hearing someone walk across the floor. The person stepped into the moonlight and she saw that it was only Inuyasha.

"Umm. . .What are you doing in my room?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

He didn't answer. Kagome flipped on her lamp and saw that he was sleep walking. He walked over to her bed and sat down in the floor next to it. His head tilted back and a small snore escaped his lips.

_Umm. . .Okay. . . . . . .Should I just leave him where he is? Or should I wake him up?_

Heh-heh, that's the end of that chappy. I know it's probably not as long as the first one but that's okay. But please R&R. Lil cat Ichigo


	3. Rain and Lies

Okie, this chapter is kinda long so it should make up for the really short one i had last time. I'm gonna do review responses at the end of my chapters from now on. But ppls please read the Card Captor Sakura fanfic called Yuesangel. It's really good and it deserves more reviews than it has so please R&R that fanfic. Also R&R this chappy.

_blah, blah, blah-_ persons thought

Chapter 3: Rain and Lies

_Oh shit! I better get out of here!_ Inuyasha thought, realizing that he was in Kagome's room. _What'll she say if she finds out I'm in here?_

He quickly got up and practically ran to the door.

Kagome heard a small click and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around sleepily, shielding her eyes from the morning sun.

She noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there any more and she figured that he'd just left.

Kagome sunk back down into the sea of blankets and tried to go back to sleep. A few minuets later she gave up trying and flung the covers off of her.

She slowly got up and when she did she trudged into the kitchen in pursuit of something to drink.

"Well, hello Kagome. Did you sleep well?" Miroku asked, pouring himself some orange juice.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kagome said, heading towards the refrigorator. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 10." Sango answered, walking into the kitchen.

"Wow, I slept kinda late then." Kagome said.

"That's okay, everyone gets tired." Sango said, looking for something to fix everyone to eat.

"Umm...Sango, how long am I allowed to stay here?" Kagome asked.

"As long as you need or want." Sango answered.

"You mean it?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind at all." Sango said, giving Kagome a reasurring look.

"Okay, I just need some time 'til I can get back up on my feet." Kagome said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Okie, so how many eggs do you want?" Sango said, asking everyone.

----------------------------------------after breakfast-----------------------------------------

"Hey, has anyone seen Inuyasha today?" Miroku asked.

"No, I haven't seen him all day." Kagome said. "But if you need me I'll be outside, I'm going for a walk."

"Okay!" Sango and Miroku replied at the same time.

Kagome walked out the back door down to the lake, letting the cool fall breeze play across her face with caressing hands.

She stared out across the lightly rippling water, enjoying the fresh air, glad to be away from everyone, escaping from reality in her own little world.

Kagome tore her gaze from the water and looked at the sky, noticing that it was clouding over, the patches of pale blue sky becoming almost invisible.

Kagome then looked back at the water, watching the patterns the wind drew on the water's surface, deep in thought.

She was stirred from her thoughts by a cold drop of water hitting her forehead. Kagome looked at the sky again noticing how dark it'd gotten.

Then a sudden burst of wind blew her hair back and it began to rain.

Kagome tilted her head back, closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze and cold rain.

She couldn't explain it but she'd always loved rain, ecspecially just standing in it, feeling the water run down her body.

Kagome was deep in thought again 'til she heard someone speak.

"Ya know you could get sick like that." Inuyasha said, walking up to Kagome.

"I know but I just couldn't help myself. I love standing in the rain. So I'm gonna take my chances and enjoy myself." Kagome said, turning to face Inuyasha.

"Oh okay, but don't you think it's time you came in? It's getting kinda cold." Inuyasha said.

"In a minuet." Kagome said, turning her face back to the sky.

Inuyasha stood with his hands in his pockets, watching Kagome.

A few minuets later Inuyasha broke the silence by saying, "Do you wanna go in now?"

"Not yet, you go on without me." Kagome said, keeping her face turned towards the sky.

"Well, okay I guess." Inuyasha said.

He stood there for a few more minuets watching Kagome then he turned and left.

Kagome heard him go but didn't follow right away. A little while later she decided that it was time to go inside 'cause she was completely soaked, and the cool breeze made her feel kinda cold.

She turned and walked back up to the house, leaving her thoughts outside.

Before she could make it to her room she heard Sango shriek and say, "Kagome! Why are you so wet?!?"

Kagome stopped and slowly turned around, realizing that she'd been caught. "Umm...when I went out for my walk I got stuck in the rain." Kagome said avoiding the real truth.

"Well, you better get dried off before you catch cold." Sango said, shaking her head slightly.

"Okay, that's what I was doing anyway." Kagome said, thankful that Sango had believed her lie.

"Well, okay. Oh, dinners gonna be around seven or so, so don't be late." Sango said, heading off down the hall.

Kagome walked to her room after grabing a towel and shut the door behind her, thankful for privacy.

As she was drying off she began thinking of why she lied to Sango. _I don't want to tell them my reason for standing in the rain. I do that to get sick and die, I don't wanna go on living. I just don't want them to know right now._

Kagome searched through her drawers for something to wear, and after that she pulled her notebook out from under her bed and took it over to her desk.

She sat down and flipped to an empty page but before she could start writing she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Umm...who is it?" Kagome asked, shutting her notebook and going over towards the door.

"It's me." came Inuyasha's voice.

"Okay, hold on a sec." Kagome said, putting her notebook back under her bed.

She opened the door and said to Inuyasha, "Yeah?"

"Can I come in instead of blocking the hallway?" he said.

"Sorry, sure. Come on in." Kagome said, walking over to her desk chair and pulling it out for Inuyasha.

As he walked over to the chair Kagome sat down on her bed wondering why Inuyasha wanted to see her.

"So whatchadoin?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing, just wondering what to do now that I'm inside."

"Well, do you have any cards?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kagome said.

"Well, do ya wanna play a few games?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure let me get them." Kagome said, getting up.

She walked over to her backpack and started rummaging around. A few minuets later she found them.

She walked back over to her bed, sat down and motioned for Inuyasha to come over and sit down.

Once Inuyasha was seated across from her she said, "So whaddya wanna play?"

-------------------------------------later------------------------------------------------------

They played various games, Inuyasha winning very few, 'til they grew tired of that and started a conversation.

"So why do you like standing in the rain?" Inuyasha asked, setting sme cards down.

"Oh, i dunno. I guess I always have." Kagome said, avoiding his eyes.

"But why?" Inuyasha said.

"I've always loved the rain, the feel of it running down my body. I've always found it relaxing." Kagome said, beating around the truth for the second time that day.

"Well, if you say so." Inuyasha said, realizing that she was hiding somethng.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, dinner!" Sango yelled from the kitchen.

"Well, I guess we better go." Kagome said getting up.

Kagome felt a hand grab her wrist and she heard Inuyasha say, "Wait!"

He went into a standing position and looked down at Kagome. "What are you hiding from me?"

Kagome looked down, not wanting him to know the real reason. "I told you why I like the rain."

"No you told me what you wanted me to know, not the truth." Inuyasha said.

Kagome continued staring at the floor, tears welling up in her eyes. "Maybe I don't wanna tell the truth! Maybe I don't want people to know how I feel!" Kagome said, her voice cracking.

"But why? If you let people know then they can help you!" Inuyasha said.

"I know that, but I'm afraid to trust anyone." Kagome said, not bothering to dry the tears that now fell from her eyes.

"Look at me, it's okay to be afraid! I'm afraid of alot of things." Inuyasha said, looking into Kagome's eyes.

"Yeah, like what?" Kagome asked bitterly.

"I'm afraid to live normally 'cause I was shunned by everyone. Why do you think I'm here? My house was burned!"

"But why? You're a youkai, you're well respected by everyone!" Kagome cried.

"No, I'm not. I'm not a youkai but a hanyou. So therefore I'm shunned by the world." Inuyasha said.

Kagome didn't know what to say but she just continued to cry. She felt two strong arms wrap around her and embrace her. She cried even harder.

"Hey, what's with all the tears?"Inuyasha said,looking at Kagome.

"You aact like you care about me. Do you really?" Kagome said, looking at him with her tear stained face.

"Why wouldn't I care?" Inuyasha said, seeing pain, sadness and hope flash across Kagome's face.

"Because no one cares for me!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha drew her to him and embraced her 'til she calmed down. When she did calm down neither of them made a motion to draw apart. They just stood there like that 'tik they heard Sango holler again.

They drew apart finally and went to dinner feeling at peace with themselves and the world.

Okie, now for reveiw responses:

bleedin black rose-YAY! u reviewed again and you mean! u think it funny that jonathan was torturing me earlier! that not nice!lol

tsukasa293- thanks for the review, very greatly appreciated.

Okie, that's all. this chappy was a bit shorter than i had originally planned but ne way plz R&R.

Lil cat Ichigo


	4. Secrets Revealed

Okie, I'm bored so I thought that I'd update right now. I don't have ne thing better to do so yeah I'm updating. Well, I would have something good to do but all of my friends aren't on AIM right now or have just signed off so yeah, I really don't have ne thing good ot do so I'm updating. Remember that I do review responses at the end so now I say on with the stroy!

_blah, blah, blah- _person's thought

Chapter 4: Secrets Reveiled

Kagome walked back to her room after just finishing dinner. That was an experience for her.

: : flashback : :

"Hey Kagome, pass the mashed potatoes will ya?" Miroku asked her, holding his hand out waiting for her to hand them to him.

"Sure, no problem." Kagome said, standing up so she could reach them.

"Thank-you my lovely Kagome." Miroku said, looking at Kagome then acting like he could kiss her.

"Only in your dreams you sick pervert." Kagome said under her breath.

"Well, that was nice, don't you think?" Inuyasha whispered to her as she sat down to finally eat.

Kagome laughed and then said, "Yeah, wasn't it though?"

"Yeah it was, but still kinda mean." Miroku said reproachfully. "I heard what you mumbled." Then he gave Kagome the sad puppy dog eyes, a face that no one can resist.

Kagome held back laughter but finally had ot let it go. In between laughs she managed to say, "Miroku, that face doesn't work with me, sorry." Then she laughed harder.

"Oh well thanks." Miroku said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"You're very welcome." Kagome said smugly, smirking at him.

"Hmm....Kagome, you really are getting used to things around here." Sango said reapprovingly.

"I know." Kagome said, doing a little bow and her hair going straight into some mashed potatoes and gravy.

The whole table burst out laughing.

"What???" Kagome said, straightening up.

Sango pointed to her hair and managed to gasp out, "Your hair! Look in your hair!"

Kagome took hold of her hair and looked at it and said, "EWWW!!!!!!!! I GOT MASHED POTATOES IN MY HAIR!!!!!!!"

This made everyone laugh harder, Inuyasha laughing so hard that he was snorting.

"Umm.... I'll be right back!" Kagome said as she ran off to the bathroom to wash out the food from her hair.

The restof dinner everyone teased Kagome for her little incident.

: : flashback over : :

As Kagome walked ot her room she heard something coming from Inuyasha's room. She went to inspect what was happening.

She lightly knocked on the door and then she heard some movements but no one came to the door.

She knocked again, this time saying, "Inuyasha, I know you're in there, so open up and let me come in."

She got a muffled reply of, "NO! I can't come out right now, I don't feel to good right now."

"I think you sound just fine to me so let me in or I'll come in anyway!" Kagome said to Inuyasha.

She still got no answer so she went on in.

She walked around but didn't see Inuyasha anywhere.

"I know you're in here and I'm gonna find you!" Kagome said.

She looked in his bathroom first but say no one so she went to his closet.

She opened the door and there was someone in there but it didn't look like Inuyasha. This person has jet black hair, violet eyes and regular ears, not Inu ears. (man and I like the Inu ears!)

"Inuyasha???" Kagome asked, giving him a strange look.

"Yes, it's me." Inuyasha said, stepping out of the closet.

"What happened to you?" Kagome asked.

"Well once a month on the new moon I turn into a human 'til the next morning.And tonight just had to be the new moon." Inuyasha said.

"Well that's okay" Kagome said.

"I know but I feel so weak and vulnerable and I hate this night!" Inuyasha said.

"It's okay to feel weak and vulnerable, everyone has to at some point in there life time." Kagome said, giving what advice she could.

"Whatever, not me! I can not be weak around anyone!" Inuyasha said.

"But it's okay to feel that way!" Kagome said.

"Well, if you say so but just don't tell anyone about this, 'cause I don't want everyone knowing that I'm afraid of a new moon." Inuyasha said.

"Okay, my lips are sealed." Kagome said.

The talked for a while longer but then Kagome looked at the clock and said, "Wow! It's getting late! I better go!"

Kagome got up and walked to the door, but before she could walk out of it she heard Inuyasha say, "WAIT!"

Kagome spun around to find herself staring up at the hanyou.

"Thanks for understanding Kagome." Inuyasha said, and with that said he pulled Kagome to him and lightly placed his lips on hers, slowly deepening the kiss.

Kagome blushed slightly but soon forgot all about it as she was lost in the moment wrapped in the warmth of the hanyou's arms.

Okie people's, how was that for a chapter? I know that I said I would do review responses but I don't have time to tonight and if you've reviewed you know who you are and thank you all for the reviews : : hugs reviewers : : Okie well, I would say more but I gotta go get ready for bed and all that stuff and I still have to do my homework in which I so dearly hate doing, lol. Well, ne ways......plz R&R and i'll update quicker. hee hee, that means more reviews, plz!

Lil cat Ichigo

Oh, yeah ppls guess what, I got the first Inuyasha book in japanese straight from japan!! it's so cool!!! my friends mom brought it back for me on her last visit to Japan (see her mom is origanally from Japan ne way) but she brought it back for me! YAY!!!!!


End file.
